Aurora Scrott and her lightning thief
by flitz123
Summary: Aurora Scrott she's a halfblood, well kind've just not your usual halfblood. Follow her story as she falls in love and has more power than anybody in history


**Authors note: Okay hope you like it so far, review please. Before anyone asks her powers are not like Zeus' she has a mix between Zeus and Aphrodite there are a few clues underneath can you guess?**

Luke Castellan sauntered through the woods of Camp Half blood stopping by a big oak tree making sure that no body saw him. He put the Yankees cap on his sandy blonde hair and instantly turned invisible. After a bit of winking and putting his hands on Annabeth's shoulders she eventually agree. He had to see the oracle he knew Chiron would ask way too many questions if he just went without telling him anything. Luke crept silently through the place and placed his hand on the worn down door before twisting the handle and wandering inside. "Tell me my future," Luke demanded in a loud controlling voice which was cold and was laced with a sneer.

The warm air from above smelled like mildew and rotten wood and something Reptiles. The smell of snakes.

The attic was filled with Greek hero junk: armor stands covered in cobwebs; once-bright shields pitted with rust; old leather steamer trunks plastered with stickers saying ITHAKA, CIRCE'S ISLE, and LAND OF THE AMAZONS. One long table was stacked with glass jars filled with pickled things-severed hairy claws, huge yellow eyes, various other parts of monsters. A dusty mounted trophy on the wall looked like a giant snake's head, but with horns and a full set of shark's teeth. The plaque read, HYDRA HEAD #1, WOODSTOCK, N. Y. , 1969.

By the window, sitting on a wooden tripod stool, was the most gruesome memento of all: a mummy. Not the wrapped-in-cloth kind, but a human female body shriveled to a husk. She wore a tie-dyed sundress, lots of beaded necklaces, and a headband over long black hair. The skin of her face was thin and leathery over her skull, and her eyes were glassy white slits, as if the real eyes.

**"The lightning thief will find a friend,**

**One he must voluntarily defend,**

**The companion shall help the accused,**

**Who will take back the weapon which was misused,**

**Bringing peace along the skies and seas,**

**Though the lightning thief wont let the land appease,**

**Bringing back a creature which was long ago vanquished,**

**Making many beings anguished,**

**If the companion will not help the lightning thief,**

**Olympius and the world will be left in grief."**

Luke memorised the prophecy in his head before putting the cap back on and leaving the room. _Who could this friend possibly be? _Luke asked himself. He decided it was probably a half brother or half sister of his. He was the lightning thief and the who could the 'accused' be. Luke made his way back up to see a crowd forming, he slipped off the cap and went to see the commotion.

**Aurora's POV**

I re-read the crumpled and wet letter for the thousandth time with puffy eyes and a tear streaked face.

**Dear Aurora **

**I cant write this letter without crying, thinking that this might be the last time I will be able to speak to you. We have decided to tell you a truth which we have kept from you for many years. We raised you to believe in Gods to pray to them and help you. You know half bloods exist, your father and I are half bloods, I know it will take a while to sink in but you must trust us, there is no time to think. We had disappeared many years ago once we found out I was having you, the monsters will be after you trying to sniff you out, so we travelled to the future, your father was born in 1928 and I was born in 1929. Nobody was ever able to track us. Your father and I must go on a quest, you know what a quest is. A prophecy was made long before you were born and if we didn't go on this quest you were going to die. Now if we don't come back in a month it means we're dead. You must go to camp half blood, there is a map at the back of this letter follow it and you will make it to Camp Half Blood where your father and I had met, its a place for us. Please be safe, monsters will be after you. I love you so much we wish we could be there for you. Give this letter to Chiron a centaur who will understand. Don't do anything stupid and read through the attachment on this letter. It tells you how to defeat monsters and their weaknesses. The leaves which you must be aware of and what leaves you should eat. Do not tell them who your father is just tell them my name.**

**P.S you're a natural at Archery take your bow and arrow it use to be your fathers, crafted by Hephaestus himself.**

**Love mum and dad.**

Those were the last words they had ever told me. I wiped away my tears before walking up the hill praying to the God whoever this Chiron person/ thing was, that he would help me. You might be confused why I said 'God' well I know the Gods exist mum and dad had told me that enough and with evidence. Though I don't believe in them, there is someone there who started us, who created us all, I don't believe the gods are the people I believe in.

I know mum and dad believe in God as well because they don't say Zeus or Gods, they say God. They don't offer bread or food to them, they believe them to be selfish things. I understand why as in they always cheat on their wives or husbands with mortals and leaving kids which really need their help. Mum was a beautiful enchanting woman with long hazel hair, big bright gold and brown eyes, long slim figure and tanned skin. My dad had black hair, blue eyes which sparkled with white when he was really angry or happy he wasn't the most handsome man partly because of a big tubby tummy he had but you would be enchanted with him the second you met him but he had a really large temper

My mum was a really nice woman she just had a sort of thing about he,r she would just smile to us really widely when she saw two people. She would just go up to one of them, convince them with her smile to follow her and just bring them to another person and say ' I think its love at first sight' before walking away and giggling. I remember this one time that dad told me she went up to this guy named Ben and dragged him away from his family and wife to this other woman who was making out with her boyfriend. It was so funny because mum never cares about the people around them just the two people there. She dragged the girl away from this guys mouth and went up to Ben and said they would do well together, not realising Ben was married and had three kids and the woman was just having a make out session. So mum ran away to dad who was just a friend at the time from Camp, she had stayed in dads shoulder for hours to scared to look up, after the two screamed at her calling her crazy and shouting rude words, that's when mum started to love my dad, dad already had a massive crush on her though.

I could tell dad was happy from the memory the way his eyes glazed over and he just smiled so happily clearly lovesick. Once I had the letter in my hand, I had cried, screamed and thrashed about. I had waited about two months refusing to believe that they were dead, before the glow that had once surrounded our house had disappeared an Empousa appeared, it was the scariest thing in my life, I just ran away with my letter in my pocket.

I was lost in my thoughts before I realised I was at the top of the hill and next to a pine tree which I couldn't help but be drawn to. I ran my fingers down the spine of the tree, it is so weird it's as if I was stroking a persons heart because I swear I can hear a pulse. I turned my head at the sound of noise and immediately got out my bow and Arrow preparing myself for another monster. I had ran through so many, I had to get it out at the slightest sound of noise.

When I turned my head I was a bit taken back. There were at least 100 people watching me as I stared at all of them with sore eyes from crying and a steely look which I got from my father which told them 'Don't mess with me'. I blinked several times, gaping at the form coming at me. It was a centaur, it looked so weird but so real. " Move back several steps," he commanded me.

I knew wisely to not disagree, so I stepped back a few steps. "What is your name? Where is your satyr?" He asked.

He's Chiron like in the letter and the myths, it all clicked in. "Are you Chiron?" I asked him ignoring his previous questions.

"Yes but you must answer my previous questions," he replied calmly. I took in the crowd which was now looking at me as if I was my dad reading the cereal box brand 'Bobos' though with his dyslexia he read it as 'Boobs' I couldn't stop laughing because he kept washing his mouth and the look on his face. I started chuckling hysterically wiping tears out of my eyes from the memory, if they didn't think I was strange before they did now. "Chiron catch," I said to him, tossing the letter which was just a messy ball now.

The harder I put my hand on the tree, the more alive it felt. As if its power was now connecting with me "Is your father Ignacious Scrott?" he asked, I nodded to him. After he assessed the letter he handed it back to me. Putting a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry for your loss, they were great people" he smiled sadly, I nodded at him before he said to me,

"We shall explain what a satyr is later, for now you need rest monsters will be after you ,still you are more powerful than us all, they would find you more easily," he said quietly making sure only him and I heard what he said.

" She looks exactly like Thalia!"

"Is she part of the big three as in she has great reflexes?"

"She keeps stroking the tree there has to be a connection,"

"She's hot, probably an Aphrodite child just not as vein," (the guy got several smacks on the arm).

"Bow down to the granddaughter of Aphrodite and Zeus," Chiron Yelled, as every camper gasped with their eyes wide, I'm guessing this wasn't a regular thing. Everyone knelt down to me hesitantly but did so nonetheless. "Go back to training everybody, Luke show her around and to cabin 1"

A boy with sandy blonde hair, icy blue eyes, muscular build and elf like features came to my side. " Luke Castellan son of Hermes," he introduced.

"Aurora Scrott," I replied shaking his extended hand. "How'd you get that scar?" I asked curiosity overwhelming me as Chiron left us.

"None of your business," he snapped at me, I was not getting along with him.

"Aren't children of Hermes meant to be cracking jokes or being happy, cheery people?" putting an innocent smile up.

He growled "We aren't all like our parents," he replied darkly. I decided not to comment he probably had some unsolved daddy issues. He began walking really quickly talking just as fast, that I had no time to be amazed by the beauty of the place. "STOP," I shouted startling him, he stopped immediately as if he was frozen. "Turn around," I demanded not liking him facing away, he did as I said, I always was able to get what I wanted even with mum and dad, I was really spoiled. "I'll ask someone else to show me around," I sighed as I dismissed him.

"We are already there Zeus' cabin," The way he looked at it as if something he had a connection. I walked in the room awestruck, stroking my hand across the lightning bolts which were the signature of this room. "Here," Luke said throwing something which he had in his pocket for a long time, it must've been special because he clasped it in his hand like it was his life line.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed, examining the bracelet, it had a bolt on it and silver and gold chains surrounding it glowing from the light of the charm. "It use to belong to your aunt," He said before leaving the place. I had so much running through my head I hadn't noticed a boy who was next to the door listening in. "Come in," I said chuckling at the boys action. He came in hesitantly feeling awkward standing around. I beckoned him to sit down and he did.

"Percy Jackson son of Poseidon," He introduced to me.

"Should I be calling you uncle?" I asked him laughing slightly, I wasn't too much younger than him, he was 12 or 11 and I was 9 but since my parents travelled to the future, than I am old enough to be his mum. "Actually yeah I think that's a good idea my niece," he teased.

"So do they kneel down to everybody?" I asked him, because it would be a bit stupid.

"No, just to children of The big three, Poseidon, Zeus and Hades, or in your case grandchildren as well" he told me.

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything would I be here?**


End file.
